The Quest of Carmine
by jemalicious
Summary: Vincent faces his toughest quest, but all his friends are there to help. And who is Carmine?
1. Message from an Old Friend

VERTIAS: THE QUEST- THE QUEST OF CARMINE.

Ok, now I've finished college I've been watching Veritas every morning, and I love it so I've been writing this story in the quiet times at work so I hope you enjoy!

"There's a package for you Vincent," smiled Juliet, entering the office. "It was couriered over, looks important," she passed the package to him and gave the rest of the mail to Solomon. Vincent looked at the postmark on the package. Tibet?

"Excuse me," he smiled at everyone and went into his office. The rest just shrugged at each other, Vincent was that much of an enigma that they knew when to leave him alone.

Vincent sat down at his desk and opened the package. Inside was just a video and no note. He walked over to the TV and placed the video in the player. He thought it might be a message from his old friend the monk Gayatso, but instead an image of a teenage girl came on screen. She had long brown hair and was tied up and gagged. Although Vincent had no seen her since she was born, he knew exactly who she was.

"Vincent," came the voice on the video. He recognised the voice as that of his enemy Lin's. "I know you know who this is, pretty little thing isn't she? Well I need you help see I have a little problem." Lin appeared on the screen and Vincent felt a pang of anger shoot through him, after betraying him as a child he was now hitting him where it hurts.

"Now what I would like you to do is meet me at the docks in New York on Wednesday at eight o'clock. Don't bring Zond or any of your little friends and we'll talk," he then walked over to the girl and ran his fingers down her face, Vincent felt his anger build as he saw her fight against his hand and the ties.

"Here's some incentive, see you soon old friend," the video cut out and Vincent just sat there for a moment. Partly in shock of seeing Lin and partly in shock of seeing the girl again.

He had to tell Solomon. He went back into the main office area and everyone looked at him with faces of concern. He was incredibly pale.

"What's wrong?" Sol walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. In all the years Sol had known Vincent, he had never seen him as scared as this.

"It's Lin…He's got Carmine."

Chapter two to come! Reviews please!


	2. Explinations

VERITAS: THE QUEST- THE QUEST OF CARMINE.

Ok chapter two! Enjoy. I need reviews.

EXPLINATIONS.

Nikko looked at Juliet and Cal and mouthed the name to them but they both just shook their heads.

"Carmine? Oh my god, how did he find her or even know about her?" Sol questioned him knowing he really didn't need this right now.

"Well it wouldn't be hard for Lin to trace me back far enough to find her,"

"Wait Lin? The crazy Chinese guy?" Nikko asked as a pain returned to his chest as he remembered the injuries he had sustained from the torture Lin's men had put him through a couple of years ago.

"Yes,"

"Um, don't like kick my ass or anything, but who's Carmine?" Cal asked, with his hands in front of him. Vincent was a good way away from him, but Cal didn't want to run the risk of letting his guard down. Vincent looked at Sol, who with just a look told his friend of many years that he should tell the others. Over time Vince and everyone else in the Veritas foundation had learnt to trust each other with their lives the least he could do was be honest with them.

"Carmine is my daughter," he took one look at all their shocked faces before continuing.

"Eighteen years ago I meet a nice woman named Lucy, and we fell in love, then we had Carmine, shortly later Lucy died and I knew that with my job Lucy wouldn't be safe, so as much as I didn't want to I gave her to a couple I knew who can't have children and told then to care for her. Which they did, but now Lin has her and wants to meet me tonight at the Docks,"

"I'm coming to," Sol said it instantly not even thinking.

"No! He said I have to go alone, and knowing him," he glanced at Nikko, "I don't want to put Carmine's life at risk,"

"Will you at least wear a wire?" Cal suggested. Vincent once again looked to his friend for advice.

"Ok."

More to come!


End file.
